


And on the fifth day he locked them in a room together

by MuffinOfTheDarkSide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Dean won't apologize, Drunk Dean, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Peacemaker Sam, Pet Names, Singing, Songs, Upset Castiel, Upset Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinOfTheDarkSide/pseuds/MuffinOfTheDarkSide
Summary: After another bad fight Cas slammed the door and didn't come back. Dean won't apologize and keeps annoying Sam, until he locks him and Castiel in a room. I suggest you to listen a song called Birdhouse In Your Soul at the end of the story :)





	

**Day 1**

“Call him.”

“No.”

“Dean...”

“Sam!”

Cas was gone. They didn’t know where he went. He stormed out of the door after a fight with Dean three days ago and didn’t speak to him since. With Sam, though, he exchanged a few texts and one phone call. But he was too stubborn to come back, since it meant to apologize and admit he was wrong. He believed he was right, but also knew Dean wouldn’t make the first move. And that, as always, was Sam’s time to be a peacemaker. He accepted this function years ago, but lately it started being too much.

 

**Day 2**

“Dean, stop being a donkey.”

“Mind your own business.”

“Just call him for Chuck’s sake!”

“I won’t! He’s the one who almost ripped the door out of hinges! If you expect I’ll apologize, you’re wrong, little brother,” Dean snapped and threw the book he was reading on the table.

“You are completely useless when he’s not here and you know why?”

“Why, Sammy, enlighten me, please, that’s all I’m waiting for, your wise words!”

“You love him, Dean. You can pretend you don’t miss him, but you don’t fool me. Just admit it,” Sam said calmly, hoping it would calm Dean a little bit too.

“Shut up,” Dean growled, rose sharply and kicked the table purely out of frustration. “Son of a bitch!” he yelped when he realized he wasn’t wearing shoes.

“And now you’re hurting yourself,” Sam rolled his eyes without raising his eyes from the book.

“Shut your cakehole or I will!” And with those words Dean left the Bunker. He needed a drink. Sam sighed and went back to reading. At this point there was nothing to do, just to hope Dean will come back.

 

**Day 4**

It was a few minutes to 4am when Dean came back to the Bunker. For the record, he really meant to not wake Sam. But…

“Ow dammit! Uh! What the… Shit! Who put that rubbish in the- FUCK!” Although Sam just woke up, he laughed into the pillow, kinda glad Dean finally came back. He set a little trap for him as a repay for being a pain in the ass lately. He rearranged a few pieces of furniture to make obstacles, which for drunk Dean seemed like a labyrinth.

“Sam you little fuck!” Dean groaned, looking for the light switch. This would definitely turn into an adventurous mission, if Dean didn’t give up in the middle of the way, falling asleep on a coffee table. 

***

“Good morning, Dean!” Sam said much louder than needed and moved one of the tables, making annoying, grinding noise with its legs on purpose.

“You’re going to die for this you little fuck,” Dean groaned as he tried to stand up, but everything was spinning in front of his eyes and if Sam didn’t catch him, he’d fall back on the coffee table.

“You’re still not gonna call him?!”

“Shut up, Sam. Get a haircut.”

 

**Day 5**

“DEAN!!!” Sam knocked sharply on the locked door. “Turn it down!” he groaned. Dean was blasting music since he woke up in the morning. He only left his room for a while when he sneaked out for food and a bottle of whisky.

“Good times, bad times

You know I had my share

When my _angel_ left home

With a _slam of the door_

Well, I still don't seem to care!” Dean sang loudly in a voice so drunk, it was hurting Sam’s ears.

“Hello, Sam,” a voice sounded behind him all of sudden. Sam winced and turned around. He didn’t hear Cas coming because of the loud music.

“Cas! Finally! You need to go in and do something! He’s like this since the very morning!” Sam complained.

“Do what, Sam? If you expect I came to apologize, you’re wrong. Dean was too rude to me this time and you know it,” Castiel replied coldly.

“Why are you here, then?” Sam snorted and crossed his arms.

“I.. I.. w-well..”

“Dean, I got you some pie!” Sam yelled when the song ended before Cas managed to finish his sentence. Then they both heard music getting turned down rapidly and approaching footsteps followed by key turning in the keyhole.

“So nice from you, Sammy,” Dean grinned drunkenly as he opened the door. Sam didn’t hesitate, grabbed the key quickly and pushed Cas firmly into the room. Then he shut the door and locked. Dean and Castiel were both so surprised they didn’t say a word for a solid minute, just stared at each other, neither one of them wanting to talk first.

“You’re staying there until you apologize to each other and learn to get along!”

Dean grinned at Castiel. He wasn’t actually mad anymore. When he saw him now, he felt a warm feeling around his stomach. Or it was that whisky? But Castiel didn’t seem to be that happy.

“Hey Cassie,” Dean grinned and tried to stroke Cas’s shoulder, but the angel dodged his hand.

“Oh c’mon Cassie, don’t play hard to get,” Dean cocked his eyebrows. He smiled at Cas gently, but angel’s face wasn’t showing any nice feelings towards hunter.

“Why did you come when you’re still mad at me?”

“I heard your prayers, Dean. They were… highly inappropriate and hard to ignore,” Castiel scowled and walked a few steps away from him. Dean chuckled.

“Yeah, those weren’t prayers, I was having a naughty dream. Oh wait, no, I was drunk and horny,” he grinned. Castiel usually liked this kind of talk, but not today.  “C’mon Cassie, don’t be like that,” Dean smiled drunkenly and tried to catch Castiel’s forearm, but the angel winced and pulled away.

“Don’t call me Cassie, you know I hate when you call me Cassie,” he growled angrily.

“You’re so hot when you’re angry, honey-bee.” That was another pet name Dean had for Castiel and he used to call him so in the most intimate moments. Now it felt very inappropriate, nearly rude.

“Dean, just.. just.. argh! Can you be mature for a little while?!” Cas’s voice was trembling with frustration and helplessness.

“Oh hush, little angel,” Dean smiled gently. “That’s our song.”

“It’s not, Dean,” Cas stated with a frown.

“It is now. _Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch, who watches over you_ ,” Dean howled, sounding even more drunkenly than before.

“Dean, stop singing,” the angel said, a warning in his voice.

“Not to put too fine a point on it. Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet. Make a little birdhouse in your soul.” Dean’s tone changed rapidly, he was singing gently, cornering Cas who was still trying to avoid being close to the hunter, but now he was trapped. Dean grabbed his hips gently and pulled him closer by them so they would meet his own hips.

“I'm your only friend, I'm not your only friend, but I'm a little glowing friend,” Dean sang, lowering his voice with every line. “But really I'm not actually your friend, but I am…” he whispered and, as the song went on, placed his lips on Cas’s softly. The angel was fighting back for a second, but then resigned.

 

_Bluebird of friendliness_

_Like guardian angels it’s always near_

Dean, without breaking the kiss, swung his hips together with Cas’s into melody of the lovely song, slowly walking him away from the corner.

 

_And while you're at it_

_Keep the nightlight on inside the_

_Birdhouse in your soul_

Castiel sighed and let Dean lead him. It felt nice, but he was sad inside. Dean has been treating him very badly sometimes and always got away with it.

“I’m sorry, honey-bee,” the hunter whispered while moving his hands around angel’s waist. “I’m sorry. I love you, you know that. I just... suck at showing it,” he sighed. Cas felt a wave of warmness filling his whole body and smiled lovingly.

“I know, Dean,” he chuckled and leaned into the warm hug for the rest of the song.

 

_Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet_

_Make a little birdhouse in your soul_


End file.
